


Old Flame

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Female Solo, Intersex, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: Flame Princess needs to relieve some stress, so she fantasizes about Finn and PB and jerks off.  No frills there!I tagged this one as Underage because, like, I'm pretty sure the characters are under 18?  No idea.





	Old Flame

Flame Princess slammed the door behind her as she entered her private chambers, sighing deeply as the hustle and bustle of a stressful kingdom life lay behind her. She tried not to wince as the inevitable frustration and regret poured over her, the thoughts of her kingdom and the difficulty of ruling it not foreign to her. But, she thought as she strode over to bed, it was all worth it. The trials, the impatience, the public, the eternal imprisonment of a vengeful shouting father. Everything was worth running a proud, fair kingdom.

But god if it didn't get stressful sometimes. Flame Princess disrobed to her undergarments, a sleek pair of panties and matching red bra, and jumped onto the ornately-carved stone bed. She sighed hard and brought her hands to her face, breathing into them and trying to ignore the build-up of tension in her body. She recalled with a blush the way Finn the Human had taught her to deal with stress, that carnal physical way that of course he knew of. He probably helped relieve his own stress all the time, she thought with a deeper blush. Her face slowly turned a bright shade of red as her body burned hotter, quite literally but also metaphorically. She thought about Finn, the boy who occupied her thoughts much more than she cared to admit, relieving the stress on his own cute, nude body. His panting breath, his fleshy cheeks flushing pink with color, his cute cock twitching as he stroked it. She realized with a start just how horny she was, and just how brightly she was burning at the moment.

Flame Princess's breathing became more labored as she lied there, stoutly refusing to touch herself and remind herself even more of the boy. That liar, that stupid human, with his stupid lies and stupid sexy body. UGH. Flame Princess scoffed as she felt the heat of her flesh strain against the panties tightly hugging her body, reaching down to touch the thick member tenting inside.

"You okay FP?"

Flame Princess sat straight up like a rocket and looked around, seeing her loyal retainer Cinnamon Bun sitting in the corner holding a spear. Or, a fish on a stick shaped like a spear. She laughed nervously and cleared her throat before responding.

"Ah, yes. Yes I am. Sir Cinnamon, would you mind terribly giving me some alone time? I need to relax... alone." The candyman seemed unmoved, the glazed look over his eyes barely registering.

"I don't want to."

"Yes, but, Lord Cinnamon, I would really appreciate your faculties elsewhere right now."

"But FP you told me to stick by your side because I'm sticky. Get it?"

"Cinnamon Bun get out of here."

"Okay."

The moment the door closed behind him, Flame Princess could hear the man guffawing and running off, likely to cause a ruckus like he used to all the time. She swore he was worth the trouble.

But even still, as she relaxed back against the slab she called 'bed', Finn the Human was the one creeping into FP's mind again. Her flexible little hand snuck down into her panties and began to stroke herself as she thought about him. About his soft, supple body. That cute hard cock she always wanted to touch, but never could. That sexy butt of his, ripe for the taking if only he were made of fire and brimstone like she was. But the fantasies were enough right now, as Flame Princess began to pant and gasp as she stroked her own stiff cock, sliding the panties down with one hand while the other worked its magic on her twitching, sensitive member.

Flame Princess gasped, her breathing coming faster and harder with every moment as she built herself up thinking about him. Or thinking about PB, now there was a fiesty one. She imagined how that stupid Princess would look with her mouth wrapped around her cock, sucking passionately on the hot shaft before gulping down every shot of sticky cum. She thought about PB and Finn, taking turns worshipping her cock like they should, on their knees begging for more as she stroked herself in their faces, painting them with cum. The fantasy was getting to her, that was true; Flame Princess's cheeks were burning with a deep blush as her body glowed brighter with every passing moment. Her throat started to become strained as her voice groaned out, deep moans soon turning into high girlish cries of pleasure. She fondled her breasts with her free hand, pinching the nipples softly as she caressed herself.

She thought one last time of Finn's cute face next to PB's, their tongues out and begging.

"F-fuck! Take it all!" She managed to cry out before cumming, her words soon turning into an incoherent stream of moans and gasps as her cock erupted with hot, sticky cum. Her body burned a bright blue for a few moments of raw pleasure, the princess's voice going hoarse as she cried so loud they might have heard it all the way in the Candy Kingdom. Her breasts and stomach became coated in spurt after spurt of thick cum, sizzling away into steam after a few moments of covering half her torso in sticky heat. She'd been backed up for quite a while, and the result had certainly been satisfying. Flame Princess's hands slowed to a stop as she went from stroking to fondling her quickly-softening cock. And finally, to resting at her sides as her body became a soft orange again, and the room stopped smoking.

Flame Princess looked to her window and sighed, wondering if there was anybody capable of taking her heat. But, with a look at her own messy hands, she knew she always had her own back. Or rather, her own front.


End file.
